Apasionados
by isabellaar
Summary: Elizabeth está dispuesta a experimentar lo que nunca ha sentido, sin embargo, no le conviene a quién desea, lo sabía.*No me arranques de ti", grita mi corazón. Trato de aferrarme con poderosas garras. Me rajo el pecho y me muestro lo suficientemente imperfecto como para poder convencerla de quién soy.* De repente un chispazo, se abre la grieta, los ojos de Peter, amar pero ocurre.
1. Chapter 1

**He tenido el comienzo de esta historia guardada en mis archivos por un largo tiempo, y hace unos días, trabada en la otra historia que estoy culminando, me puse a buscar en mis documentos esos pequeños escritos que nunca he publicado. Lo cierto es que son la burla, pero este me llamo la atención y lo quise acomodar un poco.**

.

.

Elizabeth enrosco sus dedos entre los de él, en un vago intento por disimular el espantoso frío que sentía.

Bill Condon había imaginado formidable mente bien las escenas de la boda de Edward y Bella, quizá la mejor adaptación del libro hasta ahora.

Los decoradores que había contratado hicieron que el bosque donde se filmarían las escenas del altar quedara —dentro de su esencia— como un lugar mágico irreal para aquellas personas amantes de la saga, incluso Sthepenie Meyer (quien se encontraba allí para el ''evento'') no cabía dentro de su propia satisfacción.

Guirnaldas de florecillas blancas colgaban del falso techo que habían creado y las bancas donde se sentarían lo "invitados" se convertían en arboles con ramas sueltas y finas.

A Peter nunca le había gustado el color verde. Desde que lo llamaron para continuar con las dos últimas películas de la saga, no podía andar por una calle o echar un vistazo en algún lugar sin que ese color le saltara a los ojos.

Durante esas tres semanas ella ocupo su mente, estaba más que aclarado, los dos mantenían una amistad íntima y profesional de la cual sin embargo Peter sabía que, aunque quisiera, pensar en Elizabeth de aquella manera era total mente inadmisible, en absoluto, no podía permitírselo. Pero lamentablemente para él todo este esfuerzo resultaba inútil.

No existen mejores amigos entre hombres y mujeres. Él lo sabía.

¿Acaso las cosas debían ser diferentes?

¿Cuán difícil era mantener una relación con una mujer sin terminar en la cama?

Cuando él se decidía a la idea de dejar de pensar en ella, Elizabeth siempre hacia algo que lo hechizaba y lo amarraba aún más… y eran esas las pequeñas acciones que a Peter le encantaban.

Le encantaba ella y su intenso olor a vainilla dulce, su mirada traviesa y desafiante —todo lo contrario a Esme— y sus labios, suaves igual que pétalos perfumados.

El calor del cuerpo de él calentó su mano.

Elizabeth se consideraba una buena actriz, se supone que es vampiro y por ello no debe sentir frío, pero el lugar se encontraba más gélido de lo que los productores pensaban que estaría para aquel día, no pudieron detener las grabaciones, ya habían pospuesto demasiadas y debían terminar la película lo más pronto posible. La fecha del estreno amenazaba todos los días a Bill.

—Mira como se ve Robert —señalo Elizabeth con la quijada— Parece un querubín.

Peter no pudo evitar pensar en el día en que se casó con Jennie.

—Se parece a mí hace quince años. —reconoció.

Elizabeth rió entre dientes.

—Bromeas… —le incito— No puedo imaginarte así… lo siento.

Su aliento se convertía en vaho al salir al aire frío.

—Tengo fotos…

Elizabeth sonrió.

—Quitaras la imagen que tengo de ti con mejillas redondas de mi mente.

Peter la observo con dulzura.

—No tenía las mejillas redondas.

Ella echo su cabeza hacía atrás soltando una dulce carcajada.

—Así es como te imagino, lo siento, nunca vi las revistas.

Un débil rubor tiño los pómulos de Peter

—Estás riendo… —dijo él como si su risa fuese un regalo.

La risa de ella se fue apagando lentamente.

—Me gusta cuando ríes.

A Elizabeth se le acelero el corazón. Comenzó a retumbarle con fuerza, como un tambor enloquecido.

¿Por qué este hombre podía hacer que ella se sintiese así?

¿Por qué Gavin no podía hacerlo igual que Peter?

Ella acaricio la mano de él con el dedo pulgar.

El sentimiento que Elizabeth despertó en Peter siguió intacto.

Sin embargo en sus ojos ocultaba aquella fuerte presión… como esa bomba que muy pronto acabaría estallando y tumbando todo a su paso.

Los sentimientos de Elizabeth aquella mañana se mantenían a flor de piel y daba la impresión de que estos saldrían disparados por sus poros.

El frío no ayudaba a su dermis. Peter Facinelli no ayudaba a calmar la enchinación de su piel.

Él la estaba tocando.

Ella también lo estaba tocando.

Hizo un potente esfuerzo en calmar las llamas que hacían arder su cuerpo.

—¿Está usted coqueteando conmigo señor Cullen?

—No quiero coquetear con usted, señora Platt —dijo Peter, el deseo le roía el estómago igual que el hambre— Porque los juegos son para niños.

Él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella no cargaba sus lentes de contacto.

—Y no pienso jugar contigo Elizabeth.

La sien izquierda de Elizabeth latía a un ritmo inexorable.

Y Peter supo, escudriñando aquellos ojos de un grisáceo color verde, lo que Elizabeth no podía ocultar.

Ella deseaba abrirse a él, deseaba amarlo, experimentar lo que nunca había experimentado antes, deseaba entender el lenguaje de la pasión.

Él vio su deseo. Vio su excitación.

Vio a una mujer.

Peter era de los que habían buscado y cultivado el amor al borde de la desesperación. Y a fin de cuentas las cosas no habían ido bien.

Es difícil concebir el amor en un escenario diferente. El amor logra apaciguar las naturalezas más hoscas. Pero también es capaz de despertar su otra cara. Esa que lleva el nombre de pasión y transforma todo en un tornado.

Un asiento protesto con un crujido de la madera ante un cambio de peso. Kellan se encontraba postrado a la derecha de Elizabeth con su vestuario formal negro.

Un director estresado que pasaba frente a ellos alzo la voz:

—¡Empezamos en cinco! ¡Iluminación! —el calor de su aliento se convirtió en vaho al entrar en contacto con el aire frío.

Una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

—¡Quiero la luz blanca girando en torno a Roberth, —hizo un movimiento giratorio con sus manos—, no entorno a los padres de Bella!

Y una vez más Elizabeth tembló bajo el aire gélido que acariciaba su piel desnuda, mientras se ponía de pie su brazo rozo contra la tela del flus de Peter.

—Está haciendo una barbaridad de frío. —comentó y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Ashley… su vestido era tan corto y el frío tan desgarrador y penetrante.

Él busco la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a su piel erizada, acariciando su brazo con tranquilidad.

Las yemas de los dedos de él ardían sobre la piel de Elizabeth.

Piel fría y suave.

Ella se odio por sentirse de aquella manera, se sintió estúpida por haber convertido una relación profesional en algo mucho más intenso… algo que nunca debió sentir por aquel hombre.

Un hombre divorciado y nuevamente comprometido.

Un hombre con tres hijas.

En ese momento cayo en cuentas de que tenía que quedarse todo el día en el estudio, que tenía que seguir fingiendo y engañándose a sí misma.

Engañándolo a él.

Por eso, la carga que oprimía sus hombros se desvaneció cuando Bill anuncio la culminación de las filmaciones internas de ese día.

Ansiaba como nunca desaparecer de ese lugar, quería llegar a su hotel encender la calefacción y llamar a Gavin de nuevo, como lo hacía cada noche.

Pero esta noche la intención de la llamada no era tan solo la agonía de querer escuchar su voz si no la desesperación por querer confirmar algo que la desgarraba por dentro.

No solo se hacía daño inconscientemente sino que también le hacía daño a una persona que siempre estuvo para ella.

Un hombre que moría todos los días al despertarse por la mañana y no encontrar a su lado a la mujer que iluminaba su vida.

¿Qué pasaba cuando un hombre y una mujer rompían los lazos que los unían a distancia sin siquiera darse cuenta?

Ella creía amar a Gavin, no quererlo, amarlo. Dos palabras totalmente diferentes.

Pero cuando se cruzó con Peter, la palabra amar tubo otro significado para ella.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor decidme si queréis que continué esta historia en un review. **

**(Ni siquiera se hacía donde va a parar esto) **


	2. Chapter 2 Qué sentían: Quienes eran

**He decidido que voy a continuar esta historia, aun que no sé aun cual es su objetivo, supongo que es que ellos dos esten juntos, o quizá no, o quizá sea una aventura... o no. Debería cambiarle el nombre a: "Infieles" **

**Vale, no es cierto. **

**.**

**.**

—No creo que esta noche deba…

—Hola… —Kellan agitó una mano en la nariz de Peter—. Tierra llamando a Peter Facinelli ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No le encuentro debajo de este serio y viejo hombre que se hace pasar por él.

—¿Me has llamado viejo?

—No. A menos que tu pienses que te he llamado viejo, en ese caso, si lo he hecho.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —le dijo por enésima vez— esta noche no es muy apropiada y tengo que…

—¿Tomar tu avena? —Kellan no se daba por vencido— Iras con nosotros hoy, no me importa llevarte cargado, es una cena y todo el elenco está invitado.

Pero Peter ya sabía eso, Peter sabía que tenía que pasar la noche con ellos, estaba informado desde hace horas y hoy no tenía nada que hacer, pero sin embargo él no quería ir.

—¡Ah, mira! —Kellan golpeo el hombro de Peter—. Allí está Elizabeth…

Esta era una dolorosa y agobiante razón.

El estridente sonido de un teléfono celular dio por culminar su conversación cuando Kellan contestó.

—¿Hola?... si… no, ya le dije. —él apartó el celular de su oreja y lo tapó con su mano derecha para dirigirse a Peter— ¿Puedes ir a por Elizabeth?

_"Ir a por Elizabeth"_ pensó con ironía.

—Lo haré.

Para poder hablar Peter intentó vencer el ardiente deseo que apretaba con fuerza su garganta.

—¡Lizzie! —la llamó antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse por la puerta trasera y abandonar el estudio, tal y como lo había planeado a solas en su remolque— ¡Lizzie espera!

¡Por un demonio!

Elizabeth se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

Se detuvo de sopetón, las manos le sudaban y el corazón empezó a bombear su sangre con rapidez. De repente se sintió como una pequeña niña siendo sorprendida mientras cometía alguna trastada.

Improvisó una media sonrisa y se dio la vuelta _"Llegar a tu hotel, encender la maldita calefacción y llamar a Gavin, ¿Qué tan difícil era hacer eso, Elizabeth?" _pensó para sí misma.

Al verla Peter entendió: Alejarse de ella no era lo que necesitaba.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era todo lo contrario.

—Peter… —murmuró ocultando su dolorosa agonía, como si él pudiera no solo excitarla con una sonrisa, una mirada, una caricia, este hombre hacía mucho más en ella, hacía que lo deseara como a nadie.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? —le dijo cuando ya la había alcanzado.

Elizabeth vaciló un instante.

—A ningún lado —mintió.

Peter sonrió y ella advirtió una luz asomarse por sus ojos.

—Mentirosa. —le dijo.

—¿Mentirosa?

—Sí, verás… —Aquel hombre estaba despertando en lo más profundo de su ser un deseo incapaz de ser controlado, no quería sentir aquello, y menos por él, la única persona que debería causar ese efecto en ella tenía que ser Gavin, sin embargo era Peter el único en henchía sus pechos—. Eres como un pequeño ladrón escapando de la cárcel.

—Debo de ser un terrible ladrón.

Peter sonrió de nuevo y ella sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía vertiginosamente.

—En absoluto, solo una persona con déficit de atención no podría darse cuenta de tu inesperada huida.

No era solo huir de allí. Si no huir de Peter.

Huir de sus sentimientos.

Huirle al rechazo.

—Bill organizó una cena hoy para el elenco. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Elizabeth retuvo aire en su pecho.

Algo parpadeo en los ojos de la mujer, algo que Peter no había visto nunca.

Y de repente ella se olvidó de todo, olvidó que del otro lado del país, en una oscura habitación, un hombre con una noche miserable esperaba como nada esa llamada que ella iba a hacerle.

Él olvidó que estaba comprometido, olvidó que era un hombre con responsabilidades cuyos hijos podrían verse afectados por las estupideces de su padre.

Elizabeth olvidó que iba a escapar.

Pero Peter la estaba mirando. Y ella sintió que nadaba en el mar de sus ojos azules.

Sintió que lo incorrecto era correcto.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Pensó qué tras descubrir aquellos fuertes sentimientos, una noche con él no arruinaría nada.

Pero qué terriblemente equivocada estaba.

Peter tenía unos ojos preciosos; se dijo ella en aquel instante, cuando él extendió su brazo para que ella lo cogiera.

Sonrojándose, Elizabeth acepto su agarre.

Enroscó sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Peter. Los músculos de su antebrazo se sentían duros bajo su abrigo de lana.

Él la estaba tocando.

Ella también lo estaba tocando.

Pero esto no era la televisión. Allí no estaban actuando. Allí no estaban fingiendo ser marido y mujer. Allí no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Simplemente eran ellos dos.

Un hombre.

Una mujer.

El sentido común acudió a su auxilio.

Las mujeres a menudo cogían del brazo a los hombres al caminar. No había nada en aquel gesto que sugiriera que había algún tipo de intimidad entre ellos. Los hombres maduros no tenían relaciones íntimas con sus compañeras de trabajo.

Independientemente de lo que ellas pudieran desear.

—Olías a caramelo en la filmación —dijo ella con curiosidad, obligando a sus piernas a moverse cuando él lo hacía, parecía que la puerta que acababan de cruzar la habían dejado atrás hacía horas. Y que la puerta del auto de Peter parecía estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia—. No sabía que te gustaban los que ofrecían en el set.

—Sabes que las sesiones de filmación son muy largas —la expresión de su rostro era enigmática— Los caramelos me ayudan a aliviar el tedio. Es un vicio que he adquirido.

El seno derecho de Elizabeth rozo el brazo izquierdo de Peter. Una descarga eléctrica corrió desde su pezón hasta su bajo vientre.

Elizabeth se concentró en la conversación para no pensar en las llamas que hacían arder su cuerpo.

—¿En qué restaurante comeremos?

—En el Sr. Ceviche.

—No se encuentra en mi guía turística.

—No es un restaurante muy reciente, posee parques, mesas al aire libre, y ese tipo de cosas… ya sabes, los peruanos son excéntricos. Te puedo enseñar el lugar en privado —su cadera tropezó con la de Elizabeth—, si tú quieres.

Elizabeth miraba resueltamente al frente. Su objetivo común apareció ante ellos. Ella solo tenía que resistir un metro más.

—Debiste de haber ido antes —logró decir.

—He venido en varias ocasiones con mis hijas. Sí.

Hijas.

La madre de Elizabeth le había dicho alguna vez en su vida que los hijos estaban sobrevalorados.

Elizabeth no tenía hijos.

Y en su mente no estaba planeado tenerlos.

Con una sonrisa aceptó que Peter le abriera la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de atenciones.

Entró indecisa en la veteada oscuridad.

Después de todo no era más que una cena con el elenco. Ella no iba a estar a solas toda la noche con Peter.

La mujer adulta en ella agradeció que fuera así.

Elizabeth temió que no fuera así.

Había infinidad de placeres que ella podía compartir con él, si se lo permitía.**  
**

**.**

**.**

**Seré sincera, lo escribí aleatoriamente, estaba por la mitad y no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.**

**Tenia hambre y pensé en una cena. **

**No se olviden de dejar un review, me gustaría saber si tiene sentido, si les gusta, saben que es inspirador. **


End file.
